thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Peters
Evelyn Peters is an original character from the Land of Stories series. She used to be Conner and Alex Bailey's 6th-grade schoolteacher until she became the school's principal.Between TLOS I & TLOS II She retires in book 5. Appearance and Personality "Mrs. Peters was a tall, thin woman who always wore dresses that resembled old, patterned sofas. Her hair was dark and curly and sat perfectly on the top of her head like a hat (and her students often thought it was). Through a pair of thick glasses, her eyes were permanently squinted from all the judgmental looks she had given her class over the years."''TLOS I, ch 1 p. 12 Mrs. Peters is described as a somewhat grouchy, stern woman. She believes fairy tales hold valuable lessons but disapproves of modern adaptations. In [[The Wishing Spell|''The Wishing Spell]], it is mentioned that her favorite student is Alex Bailey, who seems to be the only one who always pays attention to her lessons.TLOS I, ch 1, p. 13-14 In ''An Author's Odyssey'', Mrs. Peters admits that her favorite is actually Conner because he has "progressed the most."TLOS V, Prologue, p 16 Her tone of voice is described as similar to someone saying "What is it, idiots?" It is mentioned in ''The Enchantress Returns'' that she used to dream about retirement before she was promoted to principal, so it can be assumed she is around retirement age; at the start of the second book, she had been teaching for 25 years. She accepted the job offer to be principal because it gives her "authority over impressionable youngsters".TLOS II, ch 4, p. 49-50 She retires in book 5. In ''A Grimm Warning'', she voluntarily takes several students along on a trip to Europe, and generally seems a little more indulgent towards them than in the previous books. Her first name is revealed in chapter 5 when she introduces herself to her driver as Evelyn Peters. She has a master's degree in English and likes to travel first class. She keeps an 'inspiration folder' with works and mementos of her students, to browse when she had a rough day.TLOS V, Prologue, p 16 Relationships She is quite fond of Alex Bailey, and warms up to Conner in the second book as well. She worked for the Willowcrest Unified School District for thirty years, first as a teacher, then as a principal of Willowcrest Elementary School. Mrs. Peters knew the Fairy Godmother - as a young child, Mrs. Peters was in the hospital with pneumonia, and the Fairy Godmother visited her and cheered her up with fairy tales. This inspired Mrs. Peters to become a teacher and share the love of fairy tales with her students.TLOS V, Prologue, p 13-14 Story 1. The Wishing Spell Mrs. Peters only appears in the first chapter. She encourages her class to read fairy tales and gives them an essay about them as homework. 2. The Enchantress Returns Mrs. Peters is now the principal of Alex and Conner's school. She encourages Conner to keep writing his "original stories". 3. A Grimm Warning Mrs. Peters invites Conner Bailey to go on a trip to Europe because of Conner's great work in a creative writing class. She meets up with an old colleague, Mrs. Weiss, who told her about the newly discovered fairy tales from the Brothers Grimm time capsule. 4.Beyond The Kingdoms She is mentioned several times by the book huggers as "Principal Peters". 5. An Author's Odyssey She appears in the prologue, at a ceremony for her retirement. After the ceremony, she visited her old classroom for sentimentality's sake. There, she sees Alex and Conner appear out of thin air, and reveals she knows about the Land of Stories. She gives Conner his short stories from her inspiration folder, and makes him promise to go back to school and continue to writeTLOS V, Prologue, p 17. Quotes "Intelligence is not a competition," she said. "There is plenty to go around, and there are many ways it can be demonstrated."''TLOS II, ch 4, p. 53 ''"Just because anyone can do something doesn't mean everyone should," Mrs. Peters said. "Besides, everyone with an internet connection feels they have the credentials to critique on or belittle anything these days."''TLOS II, ch 4, p. 53 ''"When you get to be my age, Mr. Bailey, you'll learn that nothing is worth traveling for unless you can do it in absolute comfort."''TLOS III, ch 5, p. 91 ''"That would require judgment, and I always thought judging a child is like judging an unfinished piece of art."''TLOS V, Prologue, p 6 ''"Students", she said, "They come and go so quickly."''TLOS V, Prologue, p. 19 ''"As teachers, we must not guide our students to become the people we wish them to be, but elevate them to become the people they were meant to be."''TLOS V, Prologue, p. 4 ''"No one ever stops being a student in the classroom of life."''TLOS V, Prologue, p 6 ''"Good-bye classroom," Mrs. Peters said, "I'll miss the lessons we taught together, but even more, I'll miss the lessons we learned."''TLOS V, Prologue, p 10 ''"Once Upon A Time . . ." Mrs. Peters said to her sixth-grade class. "These are the most magical words our world has ever known and the gateway into the greatest stories ever told. They're an immediate calling to anyone who hears them, a calling into a world where everyone is welcome and anything can happen. Mice can become men, maids can become princesses, and they can teach valuable lessons in the process." (Add your fave quote here!) References Category:Our World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Non-Magical Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey